


The Right Gift

by sittingoverheredreaming



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Brotp, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittingoverheredreaming/pseuds/sittingoverheredreaming
Summary: Michiru has not mentioned her birthday, but Rei knows it's a test to see if Rei will prove worthy of their budding friendship.
Relationships: Hino Rei & Kaiou Michiru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Right Gift

Michiru had not said it was her birthday, but Rei knew. And Rei knew that Michiru knew she knew, of course Rei knew, so surely, this was a test. The invitation had been casual— “When should we next have tea together? How does the sixth sound?”— and there the challenge was set. What did you get a woman that had everything, without being so tacky as to ask her what she’d like, or mention her birthday at all?

Rei knew what Michiru thought of the Inners as a whole. That she’d still ask Rei to prove herself more than that was frustrating, but that did not mean Rei would not pass with flying colors. She was Rei Hino after all. She was unstoppable, and nothing so simple as a birthday could change that.

And yet. As she browsed through the third boutique she’d visited that morning, she felt the tiniest sliver of doubt. She was running out of time, and had nothing. It wasn’t that she procrastinated, only that she had been sure the right idea would strike her if she gave it time. She was down to just a few hours now, and it had yet to come.

“Can I help you?” a sales woman with her hair up in a tight bun asked.

_ Yes _ , Rei wanted to shout,  _ yes, help me _ ! But instead she said, “I’m looking for a gift.”

“Ah.” The woman gave a knowing nod. “For a lady friend?”

“A friend who is a lady, yes.” It was a shop for women’s accessories, did they really get enough clueless people to need to ask... Rei’s face warmed. “A friend only. Still a lady, but a friend.”

The saleswoman kept nodding. “And you are seeking an expensive gift for this... friend.”

“Well, she’s got a lot of money,” Rei said, her defenses rising. “I can’t just give her some knick knack and a comic book and call it a day.” That had been exactly what she had gotten Usagi for her last birthday. Usagi was simple. She liked things as freely as she liked people. As did Michiru, Rei supposed, just on the opposite side of the spectrum. 

“I see. And your budget is...?”

“Ideally, as cheap as possible, but still something nice. Do you have any sales?”

The saleswoman pressed her lips together. “I thought that might be the case. I can show you a few items, but if she’s worth so much to you, perhaps consider...”

Rei huffed and left. Maybe this was the wrong angle— Michiru could buy herself anything from these shops with no markdowns or clearance. But Michiru could buy herself anything anywhere. Rei peered into another shop window. “Show her you care!” a sign demanded in elegant font next to a glimmering gemstone bracelet. Rei sighed. Would that she could pick out something so gaudy and generic, and have it matter simply because she cared. She thought again of Usagi, of any of the others. Even Mina, demanding as she was, could be pleased without much deliberation. 

She wandered the streets, meandering towards lower price tags and less nosy shopkeepers as her time ticked down. One shop tried to sell her on a handbag that cost more than a month’s rent, another on a perfume Rei knew Michiru would say smelt cheap. She looked at jewelry and scarves, books and candles, stopped short of entering a pet shop that sold exotic fish. Somehow, that felt like both the best and worst idea.

Finally, with barely an hour left, Rei found herself at the door of a thrift shop. She almost didn’t enter— Michiru would surely chide her for a secondhand gift— but then she turned the handle. If Michiru was going to set Rei a challenge, she had to be prepared for Rei to solve it the Rei way.

The old man at the counter inclined his head at the sound of bell above the door, but did not look up from his crossword. As it should be, in Rei’s opinion. The shop smelled of dust and full of cluttered floor to ceiling shelves positioned haphazardly around furniture for sale. Michiru would be utterly out of place, which made it precisely the right store to find a gift. She could buy herself anything, certainly, but something she  _ wouldn’t _ buy herself, that was the winning idea. Michiru would never deign to rummage through other people’s cast offs— perhaps her worst flaw, in Rei’s eyes— so she would never find what treasures she could get a great deal on. When Rei found the perfect gift— and she would find it— she would simply buy overpriced wrapping, and Michiru would be none the wiser.

She’d nearly settled on an ornate vase, on the justification Haruka bought Michiru far too many flowers, so she should have something nice to keep them in, and besides, it had a fantastic price, when something else caught her eye. It was less striking than the vase, or anything else she’d considered. It would be a gamble as a gift, and Rei was not sure she wanted to take that chance.

A cacophony erupted through the shop as every clock marked the hour in its own dissonant chime. Rei had to make her decision, and she needed to make it quick.

*****

Michiru eyed the clock as the kettle began to whistle. It was quite unlike Rei to be late. Their tea time was hardly a momentous occasion, but it was one Michiru had come to enjoy, as she’d assumed Rei had. Perhaps, though, it had become a burden to her. Perhaps Michiru was nothing more than an obligation to check off her list between school work and shrine duties, something that must be taken care of before real fun could be had. Michiru should not have been surprised, Rei would not be the first nor the last to be less than genuine in her intentions. The only sting in the matter was that Rei had not seemed the type, but, as Michiru well knew, most everyone was the type, when it came down to it.

She took the kettle off the burner, but did not pour the water into the teapot she’d prepared. It was fatalistic, perhaps, but it was always best to prepare oneself. As her mother had often said, if others are cruel, it is their weakness, but if you respond to their cruelty, it is yours. Little as Michiru liked to agree with her mother, the philosophy had served her well.

The clock had ticked nearly twenty minutes past their arrange time when Rei burst through the door. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair just slightly displaced by the wind. A delicately decorated gift bag was nestled into the crook of her arm. “I’m late,” she said without apology. “But I made it.”

“Indeed you did.” Michiru leaned against the counter to keep from crossing her arms. “And what is that?” She indicated the gift bag.

Rei frowned. “It’s your birthday present.”

“My…” Michiru thought for a moment, and then allowed herself a small laugh. “It is my birthday, isn’t it? I’d quite forgotten.” She had asked Haruka to forgo the fanfare this year, but it seemed without it, she couldn’t mark the day. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Of course I did!” Rei huffed. “Even if you weren’t testing me, I wouldn’t let your birthday just pass by.”

Michiru raised an eyebrow, but did not comment. Testing Rei did sound like something she might do, even if in this circumstance she hadn’t been. The results of such a test, intentional or not, might prove interesting. “What then, did you get me?”

Rei shoved the bag at her unceremoniously. Michiru set it gently on the counter, pulling back the tissue paper to reveal a two person tea set, the tea pot and cups emblazoned with a pattern of simple crows. They were slightly faded with age, and dust had settled in the crease of the handles. Still, Michiru could not help but smile. 

“It’s not entirely your style,” Rei said. “But I thought you might like to have a set just for my visits.”

“And here I’d thought you might be tiring of me.”

Rei snorted. “Oh please, this is the only peace I get some weeks.”

Michiru looked at the cups. They were garish, and cheaply made, but she found she quite like them. She could have this day wiped from memory, and it would take only a look to know where they had come from. “It’s lucky, then, that I haven’t poured our tea yet. Should I give these a quick wash?”

“If you want to,” Rei said. Her voice had the slightest edge, one Michiru had come to recognize meant she was trying to be casual about something that held importance. 

“I would like to very much.” She turned towards the sink, but paused. “Thank you, Rei.”

“It’s nothing. Happy birthday.” Rei cracked a smile, and Michiru smiled back, feeling a warmth spread inside her that had nothing to do with tea.


End file.
